Ah, el amor
by Aria.sm
Summary: Todos los "invitados" están en sus posiciones y el maestro de ceremonia junto a Sougo esperan pacientemente en el altar. Oficialmente inicia la misión. [Semana Okikagu 2018; Día 2 y 3: Boda y Vida de casados]
1. 1: BODA

_**N/A:** Pues no salió como esperaba pero da igual, aquí esta. Me tomé demasiadas libertades con respecto al proceso de una boda y probablemente sea algo OOC, pero bah. Mi sentido del humor anda muerto, así que no esperen mucho. Por cierto, lo subí sin editarlo mucho, pero gracias Frany por acordarme xD _

_Semana OkiKagu Día 2: Boda_ _[Grupo de Facebook: Amamos el OkiKagu/We love OkiKagu]_

* * *

Todos los "invitados" están en sus posiciones y el maestro de ceremonia junto a Sougo esperan pacientemente en el altar; apenas se da la señal, la ceremonia da inicio.

Música inunda el lugar y las damas hacen su entrada junto a sus respectivos acompañantes. Como ninguno conocía niños—gracias al cielo—Kyuubei ofreció su mono para llevar los pétalos de flores y, considerando que no arroja ningún puñado como proyectil durante el trayecto, Sougo lo toma como una victoria. Finalmente, el cambio a la marcha nupcial anuncia el turno de la novia y todos se levantan, esperando su entrada, mientras él repasa el plan en su mente una vez más.

Cuando aparece al pie del pasillo, Sougo solo es capaz de verla a ella.

…

Kagura trata por todos los medios de mantener la calma, simplemente tiene que caminar por unos metros y listo. No hay razón para estar tan nerviosa. ¿Qué es el sádico quien la está esperando? Pff, detalles. Este es un trabajo. Nada más ni nada menos.

Recorre con la mirada el lugar y nota que dicho sádico la observa fijamente. Bueno, era de esperarse, tienen que pretender. Pero es que el imbécil sigue con su rostro inexpresivo y carajo, al menos podía tratar de fingir felicidad.

Aparta la mirada pero aún siente la de él sobre ella y la manera en que la ve si bien no demuestra emoción alguna, es intensa, muuuy intensa. Y eso le revuelve el estómago.

Siente como Gin aprieta su mano y se muerde la lengua para no brincar de la sorpresa. Que se le ha olvidado que lo tiene al lado.

…

Cuando por fin detuvieron su andar, Gintoki le lanza una mirada asesina que está seguro no es fingida y tomando la mano de Kagura, la deposita sobre la suya.

Ya, que no es la primera vez que se toman de las manos, pero la situación sí que es nueva para él y con una delicadeza de la que ni sabía era capaz, guía a Kagura hasta tenerla a su lado. Encaran al maestro de ceremonia y escuchan como los invitados toman asiento a sus espaldas.

Oficialmente inicia la misión.

…

El idiota aun no le suelta la mano y Kagura no sabe si apartar la suya o no. ¿Es así como se supone debe ser? Es su primera boda—maldita ironía, _a la que atiende, no en la que participa_ (aunque eso también)—, no tiene ni idea de cómo se hacen las cosas.

Se recuerda por milésima vez que es una farsa y, como el resto de las veces, no le funciona para nada.

–Estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Okita Sougo y Kagura del clan Yato—

Carajo, ¿cómo es que terminaron en esto?

Ah, cierto. Maldito Gin, que cuando le prometieron pagarle la vendió así sin más.

…

En retrospectiva, tal vez haya sido su culpa. Pero él qué iba a estar sabiendo que el culpable de los ataques recientes a las bodas malinterpretaría su relación con la China y los amenazaría. Y claro, cómo no, con la excusa de que era una oportunidad única para atraparlo—que sí lo era—Kondo y Hijikata prácticamente lo obligaron a participar en esta farsa y se las arreglaron para convencer a la Yorozuya de tomar parte también. Aunque, para ser sinceros, lo que más le molesta es que la China haya accedido.

A ver, que ellos pasaban discutiendo y peleando y mientras él es capaz de actuar como si no fuera así, esa salvaje no.

O eso se suponía.

Sougo la mira de reojo y la ve revolverse ligeramente en su lugar y sabe que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano—ella ni es humana—para seguir adelante con el plan. Nota, también, con disgusto—hacia sí mismo—que el vestido, el cabello trenzado y el poco maquillaje que anda la hacen ver hermo—; que no le quedan tan mal. Sí, eso.

Ella le lanza una mirada rápida y hace una mueca, seguramente conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara.

Malditos pobretones, ¿es que harían lo que fuera por dinero?

Una furia irrazonable lo invade y trata de concentrarse en la misión, que andar pensando en pendejadas no va a ayudar en nada.

…

Kagura se pregunta por qué demonios la sigue mirando.

Cuando la recorre con la mirada ya no lo soporta y lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, confundida. Él aparta la mirada de una buena vez y ella siente sus hombros relajarse. Aprovecha entonces para examinarlo. Digo, si él lo hizo, ¿por qué ella no?

Su cabello está arreglado hacia un costado, dejando al descubierto su rostro, y usa un traje de tres piezas color negro y ella quiere matarse porque, joder, ¿tiene que verse tan bien? No había necesidad de empeñarse tanto en lucir bien.

Decide, entonces, que cuando aparezca el idiota que arruina bodas le va a romper la nariz y unos cuantos dientes por hacerla sufrir tal martirio.

Hablando de eso, ¿no se estaba tardando? A ella le dijeron que el tipejo comenzaba a actuar en cuanto los novios estaban en el altar y de eso ya hace un rato.

…

Algo va mal, piensa Sougo, no ha sucedido nada. Tampoco es que sea tan raro, tomando en cuenta que él y unos cuantos otros forman parte de la policía; a alguno ha de haber reconocido.

Esta vez voltea hacia el otro lado y atrapa la mirada de Hijikata y Kondo, quienes parecen estar pensando lo mismo. Levanta una ceja en forma de pregunta y su comandante niega ligeramente con la cabeza, lo que él sabe significa que continúen.

–Okita Sougo, ¿acepta por esposa a Kagura del clan Yato?

Mierda, ¿ya van por esa parte?

…

–Kagura del clan Yato, ¿acepta por esposo a Okita Sougo?

Hijos de la muy grandísima puta, le habían dicho que se acabaría antes de siquiera llegar a esa parte.

…

¿De verdad tiene que responder? El maestro de ceremonia lo mira expectante y le ofrece una sonrisa y él se pregunta qué tan mal estaría borrársela a punta de espada. Pero Kondo dijo que siguieran con la misión y seguirla es lo que va a hacer.

–Sí, acepto.

…

Oook, aunque siente como si fuera a vomitar, pronunciaría esas palabras. Es que a ella también le hacía ilusión la paga que le prometieron.

–Sí, acepto.

El maestro de ceremonia acomoda una hoja de papel frente a ambos y ve al sádico firmarla para ofrecerle el lapicero al terminar, ella lo toma y asombrándose de que hasta consiguieron un acta de matrimonio falsa, lo firma. Proceden a pedirle a los testigos que hagan lo mismo y de su lado lo hace Soyo—cuando se enteró quiso participar también—y del lado del sádico lo hace el gorila. El hombre que ha dirigido todo el evento se ve muy satisfecho consigo mismo y anuncia que sigue el intercambio de anillos.

Mierda.

…

No sabe cómo carajos lo permitieron, pero el perro enorme de la China camina entre el pasillo llevando los anillos.

No, alto. ¿De dónde sacaron anillos?

Le basta con ver la sonrisa de la princesa para saber quién fue la responsable.

…

Sadaharu milagrosamente no lo mordió cuando tomó la almohadilla y ella no sabe si estar orgullosa de su perro o no.

¿Qué la ceremonia no se estaba acabando? ¿Y el criminal?

El sádico la mira a los ojos, toma su mano y la ubica entre ambos y ella siente el estómago dar vueltas nuevamente por lo que mira a Gin en pánico. La pierna le está saltando por los nervios y Kagura siente la necesidad de gritarle que todo esto fue su culpa.

–Yo, Okita Sougo –mierda, de verdad lo está haciendo– te tomo a ti—

…

 _Mierda,_ que tiene que decir su nombre. Se le había olvidado.

Hay un silencio sepulcral y hasta él se está comenzando a sentir nervioso pero continúa con fluidez.

–…Kagura –su nombre se siente extraño en sus labios–, como esposa y prometo –mierda, que lo que sigue es una cursilería–, serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

…

El silencio es ensordecedor. ¿O es que realmente no puede escuchar nada? Joder. _Joder._

La sensación del anillo introduciéndose en su dedo no la desconcierta tanto como la persona que lo está haciendo.

Esto no fue lo que le prometieron, no se vale.

Siente como aprietan su mano y sube su mirada—¿pero cuándo la bajó hasta sus manos?—, Sougo le hace un gesto de exasperación y repentinamente recuerda que es su turno.

Maldita sea.

…

–Yo, Kagura, te tomo a ti –obviamente ella también hace una pausa aquí, pero no es hasta que él le aprieta su mano nuevamente que retoma sus palabras– Okita… Sougo…, como esposo y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, _re-contra-mierda._

Lo que sigue lo hizo sudar frío.

…

Tan concentrada estaba en no olvidar las líneas que ni pensó en lo que implicaba decirlas.

Con voz alegre y poderosa, el maestro de ceremonias los declara marido y mujer. Y como golpe final suelta:

–Pueden besarse.

Puta.

…

Nadie habla, nadie se mueve y solo una persona tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

Decidido, sí se la borraría.

…

Ella solo lo observa y él hace lo mismo. No saben cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya pero ninguno parece que vaya a reaccionar próximamente. Saben que los miembros del Shinsengumi mezclados como invitados más la Yorozuya y sus asociados tampoco lo harán.

El maestro de ceremonia hace un chiste inapropiado sobre la timidez de ambos y algo dentro de ellos se enciende.

…

Sus conocidos ven venir el desastre.

…

Lo pueden ver en los ojos del otro, es la guerra. El que se acobarde, pierde. Así es como son ellos.

Sougo posa su mano en la nuca femenina y Kagura atrapa entre las suyas la camisa masculina. Comparten una última mirada y ambos se lanzan a por los labios del otro.

Empieza como un choque de voluntades —metafórica y literalmente—. Es violento, sin ni una pizca de romántico. Ambos se desafían con la mirada y Sougo comienza a mover sus labios. Kagura se sonroja levemente y sabe que lleva las de perder, porque sea como sea es la que cuenta con menos experiencia. Pero como ella es una mala perdedora, rodea el cuello del adversario con su mano y comienza a jugar con el cabello de Sougo, halando no tan suavemente de vez en cuando.

Esto le provoca a Sougo perder la concentración por un momento, situación que ella aprovecha e introduce su lengua. Su jadeo se pierde entre los de los "invitados" pero él sabe que ella sí lo escuchó al sentir la sonrisa formarse en sus labios y al verla en sus ojos. Él hace todo lo posible, de verdad que sí, pero no puedo evitar ruborizarse

Hija de perra. Eso sí que no se lo perdona.

Con su mano libre la atrapa por la cintura y la acerca lo más que pueda hacia él, poniendo su lengua a trabajar. Pronto la batalla de voluntades tiene lugar en la boca de ambos y se define a puro músculo. Con cúal, todos sabemos…

…

Shinpachi hace rato que está desmayado, pero los que siguen viendo como el par de chiquillos se comen la boca entre sí—era más que eso, pero nadie se atrevía a ponerlo en palabras—han tenido suficiente y deciden ponerle fin a tan estúpida e indecorosa pelea.

Gintoki está que echa humo por las orejas, tanto de vergüenza como de rabia, y da un paso al frente simultáneamente que Hijikata camina y estira su brazo para tomar a Sougo por la chaqueta; pero ninguno de los dos lo logra porque Soyo se posiciona con la pareja de espaldas a ella y estira ambos brazos, cortándoles el paso.

Antes de que se pronuncie palabra alguna, se lleva el dedo a la boca, indicándoles que guarden silencio. Renuentemente, ellos obedecen. Satisfecha, Soyo gira una vez más y observa el momento justo en el que los ojos de Kagura y Sougo se cierran finalmente y el beso se vuelve menos apasionado, pero con la misma intensidad.

…

Se separan uno del otro después de lo que parece una eternidad y saben con una certeza abrumadora que algo en su relación cambió; algo que no están listos para nombrar ni mucho menos aceptar. Evaden verse a los ojos y es así como se dan cuenta de la audiencia que presenció el espectáculo que acaban de dar.

Bueno, mierda otra vez.

…

No sabe cuántas veces han dejado sin palabras al resto de personas pero esta es sin duda la más incómoda.

No fue su intención besarla así, pero es que con ella siempre se trata de quien es mejor y carajo, que le dio muy buena pelea. Obvio, pasó lo que tenía que pasar—lo que pasó—.

Alguien en el fondo se aclara la garganta y la acción tiene un efecto desparalizante, porque el lugar pasa de ser un cementerio a un mercado en plena hora pico.

Lo que capta su atención es el par de ojos de pez muertos que lo decapitan con la mirada.

…

Kagura ve con aburrimiento—fingido, eso sí—como Gin zarandea a Sou—, al sádico de un lado a otro mientras le grita que perros no tienen derecho de tocar a humanos y que si le pega las pulgas se las va a pagar, para luego retractarse y decir que mejor se lo pague de una vez y ella no sabe si está hablando de molerlo a golpes o realmente de dinero.

Rueda los ojos y atrapa a Soyo mirándola con una enorme sonrisa en su elegante rostro que la hace recordar porque son hermanas sádicas.

Abre la boca para defenderse pero los gritos de Hijikata la interrumpen.

…

Como era costumbre, Hijikata y Gintoki terminan discutiendo, defendiendo cada uno al integrante de su grupo y Sougo se aleja del par de idiotas, tropezando con unos lentes.

–Ups.

–¡Shiiinpachiiii!

…

–Bastardo, mira lo que hiciste. Mataste a Shinpachi.

–Nadie lo tiene durmiendo en el suelo.

–Esa no es excusa, chihuahua.

–Aquí la perra eres tú, China.

–Hey, que no estoy muerto.

–¡Gin-chan! El sádico asesinó a Shinpachi y su fantasma apareció, sí.

–¡Oye!

…

Soyo observa la escena típica a su alrededor y con una palmada anuncia:

–Bien está lo que bien acaba.

Shinpachi, que se perdió la última parte de la ceremonia, pregunta sorprendido:

–¿Atraparon al culpable? –Se oye un "Ah" colectivo y luego reina el silencio, _otra vez._ Ajeno al problema, Shinpachi continúa–. ¿Quién era?

–Yo.

Todos giran hacia la voz y encuentran al maestro de ceremonia con la mano al aire y la sonrisa aun plasmada en el rosto.

¿Qué?

.

.

.

–Realmente es él quien ha estado saboteando las bodas en el último mes. Aparentemente, si no consideraba que los novios hacían buena pareja, los convertía en sus objetivos. Por eso, cuando vio a esos dos pelear en el parque pensó que eran una pareja que no se merecían el uno al otro. Es algún loco del amor o algo…

–Oi, Hijikata-kun, ¿y cuál se suponía que era el plan para arruinarlo esta vez?

–Generalmente eran bromas pesadas, pero el nivel de estos dos lo molestó tanto que decidió hacerlos pensar que realmente se habían casado cuando en realidad se desharía del acta matrimonial y luego los convencería de que el otro le pagó por hacerlo, esperando que se separaran por voluntad propia.

–O sea que es un idiota.

–Básicamente, sí.

–Pero, Hijikata-san, ¿por qué, a pesar de su opinión de Kagura-chan y Okita-kun, se entregó al final?

El hombre en cuestión sonríe de medio lado mientras Kondo se lleva las manos a las mejillas, cual niña avergonzada.

–Dijo, y cito: "Cuando los vi besarse, supe que había cometido una equivocación. Sus peleas son la manera en que se expresan amor. Claramente son el uno para el otro".

Shinpachi se sonroja nuevamente y Gintoki no sabe si reír o llorar.

Fuera de la habitación en la que están, Kagura y Sougo simplemente siguen con su rutina de insultos y golpes, ignorantes de la nueva perspectiva con la que los verán.

Tal vez haya otra boda entre esos dos en algún momento del futuro, solo que verdadera esa vez.

.

.

.

–Por cierto, buen trabajo en conseguir esa acta falsa.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué no la consiguieron ustedes?

–…

–…

–¿Dónde está ahora? ¡Hay que destruirla!

–Calma, debería estar entre las cosas del culpable. Esta no es, esta tampoco, est- esta menos...

–¡Oi, Kagura es muy joven para estar casada!

–¡Gin-san, si esos dos lo descubren nos matarán!

…

Desde su celda, un hombre sonríe. Menos mal que pudo enviar el acta matrimonial al registro antes de entregarse.

Ahh, el amor…


	2. 2: VIDA DE CASADOS

_**N/A:** Terriblemente tarde, pero es que me salió más largo de lo que esperaba. Al menos en mi país no me he pasado de la hora xD Va sin editar, por aquello. Otra cosa... __Esto cuenta como vida de casados, ¿no? Técnicamente creo que sí, así que:_

 _Semana OkiKagu Día 3: Vida de casados_ _[Grupo de Facebook: Amamos el OkiKagu/We love OkiKagu]_

* * *

Ya una vez en sus respectivos futones, cada uno repite los sucesos del día en su mente e inevitablemente terminan pensando en el beso. En ese jodido beso…

No era el primero de ninguno, pero si el primero que compartían y tal vez, quizá, puede ser, que mentirían al decir que nunca se les pasó por la mente besar al otro. Pero hasta ahí. En cuanto la idea llegaba, la desechaban e ignoraban por el resto de sus vidas y por supuesto que jamás se lo dijeron a nadie.

Que sentirse atraído a otra persona no es un crimen. Pero sentirse atraído al otro era suicidio. Una insensatez. Una vergüenza. Y, mucho más importante, totalmente inaudito.

Malditas hormonas.

Ambos dejan salir un suspiro de alivio al recordar que el día finalmente acabó sin que la hayan cagado de alguna u otra manera. Eso sí, no en la boda, después. Fue al terminar que las cosas se pusieron peligrosas. Por suerte el maestro de ceremonia se entregó y los hizo enfocarse en la misión. La pelea que vino luego se dio de manera natural pero mentirían una vez más al decir que no se esforzaron en continuarla esta vez.

Si se acercaban al otro, sus pulsos se aceleraban y batallaban consigo mismos para no pensar en los labios del otro.

O en su pecho contra ellos.

O en los cabellos entre sus dedos.

O en los pequeños gemidos y gruñidos y la respiración entrecortada.

O en el calor de sus cuerpos.

…Lo dicho, malditas hormonas.

…

Lleva tres semanas evitándolo y aún no decide si ha sido mucho o poco tiempo. Les prohibió hablar a todos acerca de ese fatídico día pero eso no evita que no se lo pueda sacar de su cabeza.

Detesta con su alma que aunque no le dicen nada a la cara, cuando se adentra a la habitación donde Shinpachi y Gintoki hablan, estos callan y evitan su mirada y más de una vez los ve sudar a pesar de que el clima esté fresco.

Los hijos de puta se han de estar divirtiendo bastante.

…

Ha alcanzado las cinco semanas sin verla y ha tenido más de un sueño húmedo en el cual la somete y, por qué no, ella lo somete a él. Se suponía que esto se le pasaría rápidamente pero no, cada vez se pone peor.

Le tiene ganas, ¿ok? Le tiene muchísimas ganas.

…

Al inicio de la semana seis lo deciden: necesitan calmar la frustración.

…

Kagura lleva todo el día esperando que anochezca para ir a buscar a ese ladrón de impuestos y hacer de las suyas. Que si no se le pasó haciendo nada, tal vez haciendo lo contrario sí.

Es como tener hambre, se dice, hasta que no comas, no se te quita. Segundos después está estrellando su cabeza contra la pared porque esa fue una muy, muuuy mala comparación.

…

No ha visto a China en todo el día y se pregunta si ella también lo estará evitando. Bueno, no. Él no está evitando a nadie. Simplemente se dio la casualidad de que no ha pasada por los lugares que suelen frecuentar para en su lugar ir a los que muy curiosamente nunca la ha visto. Eso era todo.

Ve a los trabajadores dirigirse a sus casas y decide que ya él también ha trabajado suficiente por hoy. Camina hacia las instalaciones del Shinsengumi cuando algo capta su mirada y su estúpido corazón enloquece en su pecho porque reconoce esa sombrilla morada.

Sus pies parecen tener vida propia y se encuentra a sí mismo acercándose a ella. Que él no la buscó, ella se le apareció.

…

Como si lo supiera, levanta la mirada y lo ve a unos cuantos metros de ella. Se detiene en su lugar y él imita la acción. Sus miradas se cruzan y ninguno dice nada, ninguno se mueve.

Se quedan al menos un minuto así, mirándose sin expresión alguna, y lo siguiente que sabe es que están en medio de un callejón comiéndose la boca.

…

Sougo recorre el cuerpo femenino con sus manos y, si se puede, con su boca; ella rodea su cuello con los brazos y comienza a halar su cabello. Pero él esta vez está preparado y la acción no le provoca ningún sonido. Ninguno que no pueda suprimir, al menos.

Posa su mano en el trasero de ella y sonríe al escucharla jadear. Se lo merece por perra.

…

El muy bastardo la agarró desprevenida, pero dos pueden jugar a este juego y los cielos saben que de eso se trata todo esto.

Su blusa tiene los tres primeros botones desabrochados y siente al sádico lamer, morder y succionar ahí donde nacen sus pechos. Ella sube su pierna y la apoya en la cintura masculina y siente como una de sus manos la sostiene por el muslo, terriblemente cerca de su centro.

Si sigue así va a perder.

…

La suavidad de su piel lo distrae un momento cuando siente a la muy maldita poner su mano _ahí_.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Se separa un poco para tomar un par de bocanadas de aire y Kagura aprovecha para hablar.

–Aquí no…

No sabe cómo le entiende entre tanto jadeo y suspiro pero lo hace y como pocas veces en su vida, está de acuerdo con ella.

…

Llevan mes y medio durmiendo juntos cuando la Yorozuya y el Shinsengumi se vuelven a encontrar en una misión y se muerden la lengua para no reír al ver a los demás más incómodos que ellos mismos, aunque tratan de actuar con naturalidad.

Por supuesto que no tienen ni idea de lo que están haciendo.

…

Para el mes tres desde que iniciaron a tener relaciones también sacan tiempo para conversar entre sus sesiones de sexo y descubren que hasta se caen bien.

…

Al cumplir los cuatro, comparten comidas de vez en cuando y una que otra salida a cualquier lugar que ofrezca alguna forma de entretenimiento.

…

Para cuando se dan cuenta ya llevan medio año en esas y aún no se cansan.

¿No se suponía que iba a ayudar detenerlo?

…

Llevan ocho meses juntos y reconocen en un rincón de sus mentes que prácticamente están saliendo, pero siempre acallan la vocecilla antes de que hable de más.

Ninguno ha dicho nada al respecto y no tienen planes de hacerlo.

…

Al mes nueve se llevan un susto y se dejan.

...

Un mes después vuelven y deciden formalizar su relación.

…

Kagura ve la televisión sin realmente prestar atención, hoy es el día que le contará al resto de la Yorozuya su noviazgo con Sougo.

Ya entrada la noche y con cada intento resultado en falla, se resuelve a hacerlo de la manera más fácil. Se despide de ambos chicos anunciando que dormirá donde Soyo y no es sino hasta que está a punto de cerrar la puerta que finalmente lo dice:

–Ah, Gin-chan, Shinpachi. Estoy saliendo con el sádico.

…

A él no le importa, pero Kagura le ha dicho que si ella lo dice, entonces él también debe hacerlo. No es su estilo ir e informarles de algo como eso pero es lo que hay. No ha dado ni diez paso cuando una espada de madera se le atraviesa en el camino.

Bueno, China ya les dijo.

…

Al final todo el Shinsengumi se acaba enterando gracias al escándalo causado por Gintoki amenazando a Sougo, Hijikata amenazando a Gintoki, Shinpachi tratando de calmarlos y Kondo vomitando flores por la boca de la felicidad.

...

–Deberíamos decirles.

–¿Acaso estás loco, Shinpachi?

–Gin-san, tarde o temprano se enterarán. Con mucha más razón ahora que están saliendo. ¿Qué haremos si deciden casarse?

–Pues eso no se puede, ya están casados.

–Hijikata-kuuun, todo esto es tú culpa.

–¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no se puede anular su matrimonio?

–Ya, ya, Toshi, cálmate. No le veo el problema. Si se quieren lo suficiente como para casarse, ¿no estarán felices de que ya lo estén?

–Kondo-san, por favor no diga estupideces.

–Debimos decirles desde un inicio y hacer que consiguieran un divorcio.

…

Kagura y Sougo bromean que dentro de una semana será su "aniversario de bodas" y los cuatro que saben del secreto ríen muy exagerada y fingidamente.

No les gusta para nada.

…

–Oi, ¿por qué están aquí?

–Sougo nos dijo que viniéramos.

Miradas confundidas se intercambian y un sentimiento de inquietud se apodera de la habitación.

Esto no va a acabar bien.

…

Kagura entra con una sonrisa en su cara y les ofrece té que obliga a Shinpachi a hacer. Ve a Sougo apoyarse en la pared y cuando le da leve asentimiento pone en marcha el plan.

Espera el momento justo en que la mayoría toma de la bebida caliente y quitándose del camino dice:

–El sádico y yo nos vamos a casar.

…

Sonríe internamente al ver como se escupen entre ellos y siente orgullo al notar que Kagura hace un buen trabajo aguantándose la risa.

–Es tal y como China dice. Necesitamos testigos así que ustedes elijan quienes serán. Decidimos hacerlo en dos días, para que caiga la fecha en la que hicimos la última.

Rostros horrorizados se miran entre ellos y luego giran hacia él y Kagura, para volver a la posición inicial.

Dulce venganza.

…

Como no han podido inventar una buena excusa, se dirigen todos hacia el ayuntamiento para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de Kagura y Sougo. Se bajan de los autos y echan a andar hacia la entrada. Ignorando los murmullos mal disimulados a sus espaldas, la pareja se adentra en el edificio.

…

–¡Gin-san! ¡Debemos decirles!

–¡Deberíamos huir!

-Estoy de acuerdo con el de la permanente, aún tengo las llaves del auto.

–¡Chicos, están pidiendo la forma!

–Cállate, gorila, llamarás la atención.

La pareja se acerca con el papel y un lapicero en manos y les piden firmen ellos primero. Como necesitan ganar todo el tiempo posible lo hacen pero, Kagura termina enredando los kanjis y necesitan firmar una segunda hoja.

…

Kagura es la última en llenar la forma y la risa se le escapa. Sougo le lanza una mirada de advertencia y ella se muerde el interior de la boca tan fuertemente que lo siente sangrar.

Tan solo debe resistir un poco más.

…

Un idiota se tropieza con Kagura y la hace tirar los papeles. La ve congelarse por un segundo para luego girarse y comenzar a gritarle al infeliz que la empujó. Como la estúpida China no va a servir de nada, se abalanza él hacia las hojas que cayeron peligrosamente a los pies de Gintoki.

Mierda.

…

Gintoki se agacha a recoger las formas y sus ojos no dan crédito a lo que ve. ¿Cómo que "Nombre de la esposa: Hijikata Toshiro" y "Nombre del esposo: Sakata Gintoki"? Se fija en el segundo papel y esta vez la esposa es Shinpachi y el esposo Kondo. Una mano se mete en su campo de visión y le arrebata los papeles y es cuando mira a los ojos a Sougo que lo entiende.

Hijos de la muy…

–¡Nos han engañado!

…

Kagura escucha el grito y maldice en voz alta.

Sougo se levanta rápidamente y comienza a correr hacia las plataformas mientras que Gintoki lo persigue e instruye a los otros a hacer lo mismo. Como los ha tomado por sorpresa, ninguno se mueve y ella se encarga de mantener siga así.

…

Está cerca, lo puede ver, solo unos cuantos pasos más. A menos de un metro, algo—o alguien—cae sobre él y comienza un tira y afloja por los papeles.

Maldita sea, estuvieron tan cerca.

.

.

.

–Así que lo sabían y trataron de casarnos entre nosotros.

–No sé porque se enojan, ustedes supieron que estábamos casados y no nos lo dijeron por todo un año, sí.

–Eso es diferente, Kagura-chan.

–Sí como no. Es simplemente justo que ustedes también se casen, ¿no?

–¡Sougo, cómo pudiste! ¡Yo quiero casarme con Otae-san!

–Kondo-san, ese no es el problema aquí.

–Bueno, ¿y qué piensan hacer? ¿Divorciarse? Porque me imagino que eso de que se iban a casar era mentira.

Sougo se encoge de hombros y Kagura desvía la mirada. El resto los miran incrédulos.

–Ya que estamos casados, parece una pérdida de tiempo y dinero pedir un divorcio. Además, mejor así. Si China realmente queda embarazada, al menos podremos decir que fue dentro del matrimonio.

–¿Cómo que "realmente"?

.

.

.

Después de cuatro años de casados, tres años y diez meses y medio de relación, tres años de vivir juntos y un hijo de dos años; Sougo y Kagura se encuentran en una ceremonia parecida a la de hace ya mucho tiempo pero esta vez renovando sus votos matrimoniales.

Hasta que la muerte los separe.


End file.
